


Love at First Sight - DCJ Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean Winchester is the owner of his own car restoration store slash garage, aptly named "Winchester Cars". His brother, Sam, and best friends have all moved away from the medium-sized city he lives in, and Dean is lonely. He's not coping very well - J.N., a porn actor slash lingerie model, is profiting a lot from his lonely nights - and the only person keeping him happy is Charlie, his best friend. Their Skype conversations don't always help, though.One night, after being pressured by Charlie to finally go out, Dean strikes out again. He decides to just give up and wanders around the city until he finds a bar he likes, and enters. He decides to go in and hope for the best - maybe he'll find someone there…





	Love at First Sight - DCJ Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the DCJ Big Bang story, Love At First Sight, by author FPwoper. Check it out!

  



End file.
